


Before the Avengers Kids Club

by Craftywritelove



Series: Avenger's Kids Club [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Kids Club Universe, Multi, Prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftywritelove/pseuds/Craftywritelove
Summary: This is just something a friend of mine asked about me doing. I had been telling her about what I was planning for Morgan in AKC and some of the things that happened between her and Steve when they were growing up that would be mentioned in memories in the main AKC story. She said she wanted to hear more about Steve's life growing up so I decided to start a little prologue series. This will be just a bunch of random scenes they're not meant to be as well thought out or edited as the main story. It's just basically small little drabbles of moments that happened before Avenger's Kids Club starts.
Series: Avenger's Kids Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The next Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't explored much of Bucky's relationship with Ana in the main AKC story so I thought I would start exploring some of it here. :)

It was exactly how he imagined it. Well…. maybe not exactly… it was 80ish years later than he imagined and a week after Howard Stark’s son’s funeral… He wished he could have explained himself to Tony. Not that he really deserved the kid’s forgiveness but Howard has been important to him too and he’d never forgive himself for what he did. So maybe it wasn’t perfect. He still should be happy to be here with Steve. It’s all he’s really wanted but he can’t stop thinking about her. He still hasn’t told Steve about Ana. He knows she wasn’t snapped and he’s grateful for that but he hadn’t had time to find her before Strange was saying Steve was in trouble and it was time to go. As much as he wanted to soak in this moment with his best friend he also really wanted to get back to his girl. 

“She’s pregnant,” Steve said, breaking the comfortable silence that had come between them and taking a drink of his beer.

“Wait. What? Who's pregnant?” Bucky asked quickly. Who would they know that was pregnant? Did Steve have a secret girlfriend too? Wait, was Natalia pregnant when she died? No that couldn’t be it Steve would have told him and Sam when he told them Natalia was dead. Which left only one option. “Pepper?” he whispered 

When Steve took another swig of drink Bucky knew he was right. 

“Fuck. Did Tony know?” Bucky asked 

“Pepper’s only known for a week so I’m going to guess he didn’t,” Steve said staring off across the river. 

Fuck, Bucky thought again to himself. 

“Someone’s got to take care of that kid,” Steve said.

Oh shit no. Bucky thought to himself Steve was not going to play this game. 

“Pepper can handle it, I’m sure.” Bucky didn’t know her well but she seemed like someone who could handle whatever life threw at her. 

“That baby doesn’t deserve to grow up without a father,” Steve said 

“No kid does” Bucky agreed with him “but Pepper and the baby are going to have the Avengers behind them. Not a single one of us is going to walk away from them.” 

“Us?” Steve questioned with a smile. 

“Shut up Punk,” Bucky said, punching Steve in the arm with his nonmetal hand. Sam asked if I’d think about it. I told him I’d do that” 

“You should do it. It’ll be good for you. You need more people around you than just Sam” Steve said looking over the river. Bucky sat and stared at him for a while. Waiting for him to finish the sentence and had himself to the friend group. Steve was acting weird and he thought he might know exactly what was up. Time to test his theory.

“You're not planning on coming back from returning the stones are you?” Bucky asked. Steve’s head whipped around toward Bucky so fast he had to keep himself from laughing. It was like out of a cartoon or something. 

“How… what….” Steve stumbled over his words and Bucky did laugh this time. 

“You haven’t acted this weird since I told you I got my enlistment papers back,” Bucky said. 

Even Steve laughed at that. 

“I wasn’t exactly planning on it. I already sort of told Bruce as much but…now with the baby I’m just…”

“No!” Bucky stopped him. “Do the selfish thing for once in your life Steve. And go after what you really want not what you think is the right thing to do” 

“Come with me Buck,” Steve said. Honestly, Bucky wasn’t sure if it was a request or an order. 

“Stevie,” Bucky said with a sigh. It was time to come clean about Ana. “I can’t go with you.” 

“Of course you can Buck…” Steve started before Bucky held up a hand to stop him. 

“You deserve your happy ending family and all that and we both know you aren’t going to find it in this century,” Bucky said 

“And you think you are?” Steve said starting to put his own puzzle pieces together

“Well I’m not sure I deserve all that but… I met someone…” Bucky said quietly 

“You what?!? And you’re just telling me about this now?” Steve said looking towards Bucky with wide eyes. 

“Oh don’t look so shocked. I used to pick up all the dames. I can still get a girl.” Bucky said smiling. This felt like normal. 

“How long have the two of you been together?” Steve asked. 

“A couple of years, I guess technically.” He made it sound casual but it was 3 years officially if you counted the year he was missing. 

“A couple of years? Why’d you keep it a secret so long?” Steve said, still shocked. 

“I really like her, Stevie,” Bucky said, looking up at his best friend. Well, it’s true he’s had his fair share of relationships and flings in his time nothing was quite like what he felt he had with Ana or at least what he hoped he still had with Ana. 

“I can tell. This isn’t like you, to be this nervous with a girl” Steve said 

“I just hope she’s still my girl,” Bucky said looking at his lap. 

“Why wouldn’t she be?” Steve asked. 

“I was gone for a year Steve. That’s a long time. How many guys did we know that got “Dear John” letters when we were overseas” Bucky said 

“Come on Buck I doubt she would do that. Girls don’t do that now like they used to” Steve said laying his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“I hope you’re right,” Bucky said with a sigh. 

“I wish I could meet her,” Steve said with a sigh.

“Aww, fuck no Punk we already had this conversation you’re not…” Bucky started. Steve laughed.

“Buck, Cool it. I’m not changing my mind if anything knowing I can leave you here happy is making me feel better about leaving” he said. 

“Are you sure the world can handle not having Captain America? I mean with both Cap and Iron Man out of the picture, who's supposed to save the world now?” Bucky asked smiling up at Steve. 

“I think I’m going to leave that to you and the young ones” He responded.

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked “I’m not a young one,” he said trying to hold back a laugh.

“You’re 100 years old Buck,” Steve said rolling his eyes.

“I’m 100 years  _ young _ thank you very much” Bucky responded.

“Whatever you say,” Steve said huffing out a laugh “But I may have a plan… for Cap that is…” 

“Like what? There’s no shield I kinda thought The Captain would just disappear into the sunset.” Bucky asked, confused. What would Steve be after? Steve huffed out a laugh. 

“Like the government would let that happen. They couldn’t even leave the Captain America propaganda behind when I was on the ice. I personally don’t want to leave the future of that Shield entirely up to them” 

“Ok… So what do you want to do with it then…” Bucky asked. 

“Give to someone…” Steve answered. 

“Steve….” Bucky said. If Steve was trying to give him the shield… Well, Bucky wasn’t a fan. He didn’t deserve it that’s for sure. Captain America was a symbol of…. So many things… and Bucky was none of them… 

“I…” Bucky hesitated honestly thinking about it one last time but then his mind wandered back to Ana what was that asking of her if he decided to carry the shield. “I don’t...” Bucky said and Steve smiled. 

“I was actually thinking of Sam,” Steve said. 

“He annoys me…. But I like him…. Kind of like someone else I know.” Bucky said smiling at his friend. Steve returned the smile. 

“He’s gonna need help. Someone to watch out for him” Steve said. 

“That’s what you want me to do,” Bucky said finally catching on to Steve’s plan. 

“You were always good at it. Watching out for me when we were kids. That wasn’t easy.” Steve said laughing when he remembered the sheer number of back-alley fights Bucky had pulled him out of. Honestly, Steve wasn’t sure there was a number high enough. 

“I think I can handle that,” Bucky said.

“It’s settled then.” Steve said “Right after I leave. When I’m supposed to come back… I’ll be right here. With the shield.”


	2. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky re-unites with Ana

Sam decided to take some time to think over the whole Captain America thing and honestly, Bucky couldn’t blame him. But Bucky was actually really glad it gave him a chance to go back to Wakanda and find Ana. He’d just gotten off the jet with T’challa, Shuri, and Okoye, the last of the remaining Wakandins after the battle to return home. Bucky was about to follow them into the palace ready to help with anything following the events of the last year. Just as Bucky reached the door of the palace he placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Go find her,” he said “We can handle this” Bucky looked over at the two girls. Shuri nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “Go, she’ll be happy to see you,” Okoye said smiling. Bucky quickly thanked them and headed off to the hut he was sharing with Ana. He smiled when he saw all the goats they had been raising still happy and healthy after he’d been gone a year. His mind wandered to the idea of actual human children but he quickly stopped himself. It was probably a better idea to get the girl first. He pushed back the curtain that covered the doorway and he could already see her and he suddenly forgot how to breathe. It was like he saw her in that dusty dingy apartment hallway for the first time all over again. She must have heard him because she turned around 

“Dragostea mea” She said as she rushed toward Bucky. She crashed into him and Bucky didn’t even care if he was squishing her with his super strength he couldn’t hold her tight enough. He wasn’t the type of guy to cry but even he caught himself with tears in his eyes. “You’re alive,” she said, pulling slightly away to look up at him. “The soldiers started to return and you weren’t with them… I knew not to give up until the kind returned and when I heard he was supposed to be arriving today…” Bucky leaned down and kissed her, stopping her mid-sentence. 

“te iubesc” he said 

“I love you too” she whispered, leaning her head against his chest. 

If Bucky wasn’t sure he made the right decision before he was now. 

*2 Months Later*

Bucky wasn’t one for big romantic gestures but this moment felt huge. He knew Ana wasn’t expecting much but he still wanted it to mean something. He played with the ring in his fingers and thought about how there was absolutely no way that they should be here. 

If there could be an entire opposite of him and Tony Stark it was him and Vivianna. As the Winter Soldier, he’d killed her parents in Russia when she was small. There was one difference. Her parents had been some of his “caretakers” after deciding they didn’t like what Hydra was up to or Bucky suspected finding out that Hydra was planning on creating more soldiers like him. Hydra had them killed and they made sure Bucky was the one to do it. But see they knew exactly what would happen if they stood up to Hydra. When Bucky put the pieces together after meeting Ana in Romania he kept waiting for her to leave or attempt to kill him herself. Not that he would have particularly minded that at the time. He was absolutely shocked when he finally confronted her about it thinking maybe she didn’t know. Maybe she hadn’t figured it out. And instead, she’d told him she’d known the whole time. Her parents had told her exactly what was going to happen to them before they sent her to live with an aunt in Romania. They told her everything about Bucky his entire story. “They wanted to help you and so do I,” she said “I don’t believe you're the villain the rest of the world thinks you to be” that was right before they shared their first kiss. Bucky should have realized she was special then. Not long after that, the explosion at the UN happened. When Steve found him he’d sort of hoped he could get the same chance to get to know Tony and try to work things out after what he did to his parents and well that didn’t exactly go to plan either. But this could work. Maybe just maybe they could be happy together. Maybe Bucky really could get a happily ever after. Ana seemed to think he could. That they could. He pushed back the curtain covering the doorway to where Ana was feeding and tending to their goats. Bucky took a deep breath and stepped out of the doorway. She turned around and smiled at him. Bucky smiled back before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“What’s this about?” she asked. 

“I actually have a question to ask you,” Bucky said letting go of her.

“OK,” she said, turning around to face him. 

Bucky took a deep breath before he got down on one knee. 

“Bucky?” Ana questioned 

“Viviana Sofie Láska” Bucky started “When I met you. I was running from so many things. I really didn’t think that Love and Family and Home were words I’d ever really use to describe things in my life again. But then you walked into my life and knew everything and you didn’t run or hide and I started to believe I could build a new life for myself. Hell, you followed me to a country in Africa as soon as I told you where I was after I supposed blew up a bunch of world leaders.” 

“I knew you didn’t do that though….” Ana said 

“That’s not the point,” Bucky said laughing at the interruption “You make me happy, You make me feel safe and I know I’m home wherever I’m with you” Somehow suddenly when Bucky was about to ask the actual question he had all the confidence in the world. “Ana, Will you marry me?” 

“Yes of course,” She said leaning down to kiss him.


	3. Meet Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley get to meet Morgan for the first time.

Pepper stared down at the baby girl in her arms. She was barely hours old and she already looked so much like Tony. Pepper so wished he was here. He may not have agreed with her but she knew he would have been the absolute best father. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. “Come in” She called out quietly. Happy walked through the door and Pepper smiled.

“You ready for these two?” He asked looking over his shoulder. Pepper nodded and shifted a little in her bed. Happy turned and showed the two teenagers into the room. Harley was unsurprisingly the more confident of the two boys. He had a little sister so being around babies wasn’t quite so intimidating. Meanwhile, May had to practically push Peter through the doorway. Pepper couldn’t help but smile. She’d really developed quite the fondness for the boys over the last few years. She knew Tony would 100 percent want them to be a part of his daughter's life. 

“Come in and meet her.” Pepper encouraged the boys. Pepper was so grateful for how Tony’s friends had stepped up for her baby after she’d found out she was pregnant. After the initial shock and panic of trying to figure out how she was supposed to handle it on her own. She started to piece together that maybe she didn’t have to. Happy and Rhodey barely left her side the entire 9 months. Harley and Peter had both been so excited. They both had started to look up to Tony and while Peter was just generally nervous and excited for the baby. Harley was just excited. Although he never said the words to Pepper she could tell. Harley walked right up to the bed and asked to hold the baby. Pepper smiled and handed over the little girl to the 19-year-old. Peter walked up behind him and peered at the baby in Harley’s arms and he gasped. 

“She looks just like him… Mr. Stark I mean” Pepper smiled at him. 

“Shhh,” Harley said to Peter “You’ll wake her up” The look of terror on Peter’s face made every adult in the room laugh. 

“It’s OK Peter” Pepper attempted to reassure him “She’ll probably wake up on her own soon” 

“Does she have a name?” Harley asked. There was another knock on the door but this time the person entered right away. 

“Just in time,” Peper said as Rhodey walked in the room. 

“Good! I’m glad I didn’t miss anything” He said sitting in the chair next to Pepper’s bed. 

Surrounded by the people she imagined would be some of the biggest fixtures in the baby’s life she was ready to reveal the baby’s name. 

“Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Miss Morgan Maria Stark” 

“Hi, Morgan” Harley whispered down to the little baby. 

“I like it,” Peter said “It fits her”

“Do you want to hold her?” May prompted Peter. He swallowed hard before he nodded. Harley turned toward Peter and helped guide the baby to Peter’s arm.

“Make sure you support her head.” Pepper helped guide Peter. When he first held the baby he looked terrified. But once Morgan was safely nestled in his arms he relaxed and smiled. Just at that moment she opened her eyes probably trying to make sense of the moving around she was doing. Peter gasped again when her eyes opened “Hi Morgan” he whispered “I’m Peter” 

Pepper looked around at the people in the room one last time and in that moment she knew Morgan had the best family she could ever want. 


End file.
